Out-Drink-An-Army-Day
by PayShaFan
Summary: Ed and Jules only get this absolutely, positively, rip-roaring drunk twice a year but no matter how many times they've gotten drunk and/or slept in the same bed they'd never crossed that line...until last night
1. 1x01 Scorpio

**A/N** **This is my first Flashpoint fic and I'm only halfway through Season 4 because that's all they have on Netflix :/ so I don't know anything that's happened past that so I apologize if there's any misinformation.**

**This is AU but I'll be following along with the series as far as I can/feel like but with my own little twists. There are spoilers but I'll be putting the name of the episode I'm going along with as the chapter title so you know.**

**As far as I know this is the first JED fic but if it isn't can someone please let me know, I'd be interested in reading anything that's out there.**

**NO FLAMES constructive criticism only.**

* * *

Jules Callaghan slowly pulled back the covers on her bed and tried to slip in with out the other occupant noticing.

"Jules?" Ed Lane asked looking at the younger SRU member.

"Yeah, Ed?" Jules asked mentally cursing her self for disturbing him as she crawled the rest of the way in the bed.

"How was your date?" He asked slightly slurring his words.

"Tell you about it in the morning."

"M'kay." He answered pulling the petite woman closer to him. Jules sighed and let her self be lulled to sleep by his heartbeat.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Ed leaned across Jules to turn the alarm clock to snooze with his free arm before settling back and looking at the woman still fast asleep. He could take a shower at work, there was no need to get up now. His left arm was wrapped around her as she used his chest as a pillow and he let out a snort when he noticed she had stolen yet another one of his shirts and he was almost positive she had swiped a pair of his boxers as well.

Beep. Beep. Beep

Ed turned the alarm clock off and turned to wake Jules.

"Jules, time to get up." Ed was rewarded with a groan and Jules burrowing even more into his chest.

"Come on, Jules, if you hurry we might be able to stop and get a double double."

"You are evil." Jules mock glared at him.

"I know but we gotta go." Jules sighed and again mock glared at him before she reluctantly got out of the bed and got her clothes to get in the shower. Ed chuckled to himself when he noticed that she had indeed swiped a pair of his boxers along with his shirt. Ed changed his pants but left his shirt off and threw his dirty pajamas into the hamper. He walked into the bathroom and began to spread shaving cream along his jaw.

"Has Holleran said anything about Rolie's promotion?" Jules asked above the shower noise. Ed paused the razor a moment as he spoke.

"Nah, he's being pretty tight lipped." Ed answered. Jules opened one of the frosted panes enough to stick her head out and looked at him in the mirror giving him the best don't-lie-to-me look.

"Are you worried?"

"A little but Rolie's good at what he does, he'll be fine." Jules 'hmm'ed and ducked back into the shower. By the time Jules was done in the shower Ed had finished shaving and brushing his teeth and was already on his way downstairs to take the trash out.

Ed returned to the kitchen to find Jules already started on the oatmeal at the stove so he put bread in the toaster and got the tub of yogurt out and dolled what each of them would want into separate bowls and placed them on the table. Just as he was finished with that the toast was done and he buttered it and placed two slices each onto two plates and set them down next to the yogurt. It was Jules' turn to dole out how much oatmeal each of them would want and those bowls were added to the table as well.

"Apple or banana?" Ed asked holding up one of each.

"Apple, please." Jules answered pouring orange juice for them as Ed placed an apple next to her place and a banana next to his while Jules set the orange juices down. They both sat down and Jules handed the comic and sports sections to Ed and she took the rest of the paper. The two enjoyed their breakfast and newspaper and when they were finished they again separated to do their morning chores. Ed had lost this weeks competition-the rock wall- so he had dishes while Jules tidied the bedroom, bathroom and took the dirty clothes to the laundry room.

"Trash and dishes?" Jules asked when they met at the front door.

"Check. Check. Bathroom and bedroom?" Ed answered and asked.

"Check. Check. Duffle bags?"

"Check. Keys?"

"Check. Doors?" Jules checked the kitchen door while Ed checked the front door and they again met by the front door.

"Check." Jules said.

"Check." Ed answered handing her, her bag and closing the door behind them double checking it was locked from the outside. They both threw their bags into the back of Jules' jeep and Ed opened and closed her door for her before going around to the passenger side and getting in.

"We're good to go." Ed said as soon as he was buckled. Their ride to the station was filled with some conversation but mostly horrible singing along with the radio and laughter and they had just enough time to grab a double double for Jules and a black for Ed.

* * *

"We had a tough call today." Jules said standing next to Ed in the restroom.

"You do realize this is the men's room, right? You're not supposed to be here." Ed answered.

"Alright, I get it you don't want to talk but just so you know you made a good shot today."

"I nearly killed an innocent boy." Ed contradicted.

"Yeah, but you didn't. Today is the 11th." Jules said seamlessly changing the subject.

"Yeah, it is." Ed answered softly, closing his eyes to try and ward off the memories the date brought.

"Would you like to live up to today's name now or do you want to wait." The unspoken _do you need a minute?_ was there.

"Let's go now." Ed pushed off the sink and Jules followed him back to the table holding all their teammates.

"Hey, guys we're gonna head out." Jules said as both she and Ed grabbed their things.

"Have fun." Rolie said with a grin and Jules just rolled her eyes at him.

"So are you guys coming in covered in yellow or red on Monday?" Spike asked ducking the slap Ed aimed for back of his head.

"Maybe they'll just go 'streaking' through." Wordy teased putting extra emphasis on streaking.

"Jules streaking I can deal with but Ed...hey!" Lou had been able to duck Ed but that had sent him straight towards the smack Jules had for the back of his head.

"Just remember what Holleran said." Greg warned.

"'Don't get arrested.'" Ed and Jules said at the same time rolling their eyes.

"What am I, raising teenagers?" Greg teased.

"Yeah." "Yup" and "Pretty much." rang around the table from everyone except Sam who just grinned at the team he had just joined.

"Are you guys staying at Jules'?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, after what happened last time we thought that would be best." Ed answered.

"Alight, we've got tomorrow off but if you need anything just call." Greg said nodding towards his phone sitting on the table.

"Thanks, we will." Ed said moving to stand next to Jules.

"Bye guys." Jules said Ed and a chorus of 'bye's following after her.

"Are they a couple?" Sam asked nodding towards where Ed held the door open for Jules.

"Nah, it's the biannual Ed-and-Jules-Out-Drink-An-Army-Day" Spike said lifting his bottle of beer to his lips.

"What's that?" Sam asked looking around the table at everyone.

"Just what it sounds like; Ed and Jules find someplace to hole up and drink so much you wonder how they're not dead." Rolie answered.

"And this happens every year?" Sam asked shocked.

"Twice a year." Lou corrected.

"And they usually get into some kind of trouble." Greg's tone and looks around the table suggested that the rest of them shouldn't try it.

"Yeah, remember that time the both came to work completely blue?" Spike asked grinning from ear to ear. Laughs and nods from everyone but Sam confirmed that they did.

"Completely...Blue?" Sam asked.

"Completely. We never did find out how they did that." Wordy answered and shook his head smiling.

"I can't even count the number of bar fights they've gotten into and don't even mention all the times I've had to bail them out of jail." Greg pinched the ridge of his nose and sighed.

"Is that what they were talking about, 'last time'?" Sam asked.

"Normally when they get arrested it's just things like fighting or disturbing the peace or streaking..." Spike was interrupted by Sam,

"Streaking?!" Sam looked around and all the guys looked amused except for Greg who looked partly amused and partly disappointed.

"But last time they were accused of murder." Spike continued as if he had never been interrupted.

"They were eventually cleared, just a case of wrong-place-wrong-time." Wordy reassured Sam after seeing his stunned look.

* * *

"We are drunk." Ed said swinging his glass of whiskey through the air to demonstrate just how drunk they were as he sat on the floor and used the couch as a backrest.

"We are very drunk." Jules clarified from her position using Ed as a pillow. The two tried to look at each other seriously but soon failed and started laughing.

"Does it ever get any better?" Ed asked sobering the two momentarily.

"I think you already know the answer to that." Jules answered as Ed took another sip of his whiskey.

"Tequila shots!" Jules exclaimed getting up from the comfort of Ed's arms and stumbled into the kitchen to get what they would need.

* * *

Ed woke up to sun shining in his eyes, a pounding headache, and feeling like there was cotton stuffed in his mouth. He turned to find Jules sitting against the wall as far away as the room would allow, wearing his shirt from the night before, and a coffee mug in her hand. Ed followed her gaze to a used condom on the floor and realized he was naked. He collapsed again on the floor and covered his eyes. No matter how many times they got drunk together or slept in the same bed they'd never crossed that line...until last night.

"We screwed up."

"We screwed each other."


	2. 1x02 First In Line

**Thanks so much for all your support! And just so you all know this will not end up as a JAM fic whether or not there's a happy ending or not...I haven't decided yet, I have an ending idea for both though.**

* * *

_"We screwed up."_

_"We screwed each other."_

Jules' glare told Ed that his joke hadn't been appreciated and he decided to keep his mouth shut so that he wouldn't lose any appendages he was fond of.

Knock knock knock. "Ed, Jules? It's Greg. When I didn't get a call from your arresting officer I got worried." Ed and Jules exchanged frightened looks before Ed started pulling his pants on in a hurry.

"Go upstairs, I'll distract him!" He whispered pointing to the stairs. Jules hurried to do what he said as Greg began knocking and calling for them again. Ed stuffed the clothes spread throughout the room into the coat closet and threw away the condom before opening the door to his boss.

"Hey, Greg, come on in.' Ed said his head pounding even more than earlier.

"Hey, Ed. You look like crap." Greg teased a coffee carrier with three coffee cups in it in his hand.

"I feel like crap." Ed answered with a weak grin.

"Looks like you guys had a pretty wild night." Greg gestured to the empty glasses and bottles, salt shaker, and lemon slices scattered around the room.

"To be honest, I don't remember most of it." Ed answered sheepishly.

"Do you remember where your shirt is, let alone where Jules is?" Greg asked teasingly. Just then Jules came into the kitchen in a pair of cotton pajamas that hadn't been used since before Ed moved in.

"Please tell me that coffee is for me." She collapsed into a kitchen chair and used her arms as a pillow on the table.

"Well that answers one question. Morning, Jules." Greg grinned at the hung-over woman.

"Morning." was her muffled reply.

"Cream no sugar for you," Greg set a coffee cur in front of Jules and another in front of Ed, "and a double-double for you."

"You're an angel." Jules said after taking a sip of her coffee.

"Thank you but I know some people that would disagree. Back to my question, Ed where's your shirt?" Greg asked gesturing to Ed's bare chest.

"I can honestly tell you that I don't know." Ed answered trying not to look at Jules behind Greg.

"Okay, so did you guys stay here all night?" Greg asked looking amused with Ed's answer.

"I'm pretty sure, but I can't be sure." Jules said seemingly still distracted by her coffee.

"Judging from the living room I'd say yes." Ed answered sipping his own coffee and trying not to speak to loudly.

"That and the fact that I didn't get any calls telling me you guys were arrested I'd have to agree." Greg didn't even try to fight his smile as Ed rolled his eyes and Jules groaned. "I think this is the first time you two have stayed out of trouble, I'm proud of you." Jules kept her gaze away from Greg's all-seeing eyes while Ed just stared at him like nothing was wrong.

"Yep, we stayed out of trouble."

* * *

"We did not stay out of trouble! You lied to Sarge!" Jules exclaimed almost as soon as Greg was gone.

"What I did was save both our careers." Ed countered nonchalantly as he started to clean up the living room.

"I don't like lying to him." Jules said starting to clean too.

"Technically, we don't know what we did or didn't do last night unless you remember something I don't."

"No, I don't." Jules said ignoring the fact that she did remember them kissing after that it was all a little fuzzy.

"See, we didn't lie, we just don't know whether we got into trouble or not."

The weekend passed just like any other that the team had off, if a bit more awkwardly. Jules did laundry and fixed a couple loose shingles while Ed fixed the creaky step on the porch and they both did all the other chores they did on a normal day and worked on the renovations that Jules wanted done. At night though it was obvious that they were both a bit hesitant about what may or may not have happened. Jules hadn't curled up next to him and he hadn't pulled her close until they were both asleep and seeking the warmth that the other offered.

* * *

"What trouble did you guys get into this weekend?" Spike asked grinning as Ed and Jules walked into SRU.

"Miraculously, they stayed out of any trouble that would get the cops called." Greg answered for them grinning.

"Seriously?" Lou asked glancing between the three.

"Don't look so surprised, Lou, we don't even remember half the night so we couldn't tell you what happened." Jules answer seemed pointed at Ed and his rolled eyes suggested they had had this conversation before. Jules just huffed and walked towards her locker room.

"What'd you do to Jules?" Wordy asked walking up to the group of men surrounding the reception desk.

"Nothing." Ed said shortly going into the men's locker room.

By the time Jules had changed and was ready to exit the locker room she'd calmed down and was ready to take all her pent up emotions out on the rookie. Pretty soon all the guys except Ed had joined her in the control room and when he did it was obvious that he had been using the gym to work out his own stress. They all enjoyed torturing Sam and they may have been a little impressed but still it wasn't anything that any of them hadn't done before. Jules was just happy that things seemed to be back to normal between her and Ed even if it was a little strained.

"Hot call, Team One, gear up." And they were off to the hospital to deal with a dad who just wanted what the best for his little girl.

* * *

"Um, here are your coffees." Sam offered as they were putting their gear in the trucks.

"Braddock, you got Wordy shot and used your one rookie mistake. Always clear it before you send someone in." Ed said taking his coffee and climbing into the drivers seat of the SUV.

"He's not really mad at you, he just worries." Jules said also taking her coffee and joining Ed in the SUV. When Jules got into the truck Ed gestured for her to turn her mic off.

"What's up?" Jules asked.

"I wanted to apologize for how I acted earlier. I just don't want to see either of us get transferred to other teams."

"I know, I don't want to happen either, this is my family." Jules said looking down at her coffee and picking at the bottom of it.

"Yeah, mine too. So, we good?"

"Yeah, we're good. I'm sorry too for being so..." Jules paused looking for the word.

"Witchy?" Ed supplied with a grin.

"Yeah, witchy." Jules grinned back.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Sam asked as he, Lou, and Spike repacked their trucks.

"Probably the usual. One of them says something they don't mean," Spike started.

"The other says something in return," Lou continued for his best friend.

"Then someone apologizes," Spike again took up the explanation.

"Then the other apologizes," Lou took his turn again.

"Ed cracks a joke and makes Jules laugh," Spike said as he and Lou double checked that everything was there.

"And ta-da they're ok." Lou finished for the pair.

"If that worked half as well on Shell I'd spend a lot less time in the dog house." Wordy joked joining the other three and watching Ed and Jules laugh in the truck.

"Load up boys, let's head back." Greg called walking up to them. "Good, they're laughing, makes things a lot easier on us." The others grinned and looked at Sam as if to say I-told-you-so.

* * *

Ed walked into what used to be the living room to find Jules dancing along with the radio a paintbrush in one hand. He snuck behind her and grabbed her around the waist and spun them both around in a circle. Jules would forever deny that a squeal ever escaped her. When Ed finally put her down she turned around and faced him, his arms still wrapped loosely around her waist.

"Nice outfit." Ed teased nodding towards what used to be his t-shirt and a pair of her pajama shorts.

"Thanks, it's the latest style. Just like that!" Jules took her paintbrush and made one long mark down the side of Ed's face and took off running while he stood there in shock.

"Julianna Alison Callaghan!" Ed yelled running after her towards the master bedroom. Jules ran and locked herself in the bathroom laughing all the way because Julianna Callaghan definitely did not giggle. After pounding on the door several times and hearing the shower turn on Ed decided to wait to get his revenge. When Jules came out of the bathroom Ed got ready for bed like it was any other night and he didn't have a streak of white primer on his face. He just hoped that it would come off before work tomorrow.


	3. 1x03 The Element of Surprise

**Thanks so much for all your support! It really means a lot to me that so many people support this and want me to continue! I'm going to do my best to get at least one more chapter up this weekend so keep your eyes out.**

When Ed walked into the house Jules took one look at his haunted eyes and long face before putting down the paintbrush and wrapping him in a hug.

"He was so young, Jules, he was doing the steps, getting clean, he wanted to get better." Ed mumbled against her head, his voice cracking.

"I know, Eddie, I know." Ed pulled back for a moment before leaning in to kiss Jules. *_I've worked way to hard to get here to screw it up by getting personal.*_ Her words to Sam earlier in the day came back to Jules as she pulled away from Ed.

"Ed, we can't." Jules said leaning her forehead against his.

"Please, Jules." The break in his voice and the pain in his eyes pushed Jules over the edge and she leaned up and kissed him. _*I'm sorry, but the team comes first.*_ _That's not true and you know it, he will always come first._ The voice in her head argued as Ed scooped her up and carried her upstairs.

* * *

Jules traced patterns on Ed's chest as he stared off into space, his arm wrapped securely around her.

"When the Doc cleared us to live together because we 'helped each other deal with the psychologically grueling effects of the job' I don't think this is what she had in mind." Ed finally said turning to look down at her.

"I think you're right but it happened, so, what happens now?" Jules asked refusing to look at him as she used his shoulder as a pillow and continued to trace designs on his chest.

"If we tell Greg he's required to tell Holleran and one of us gets transferred." Ed said leaning his head against hers.

"And if we don't tell Greg we keep a secret from the team."

"We've got to make a choice, Jules."

"The team's my family." Jules said softly.

"Mine too. But, Jules, I don't want to go back to the way things were before." Ed replied just as softly. Jules looked up at him and Ed pulled his head away so he could look down at her.

"I don't either. We've proven we can live together and still put the team first doing this isn't going to be much different." Jules said resting her hand on his neck.

"We just can't tell anyone." Ed said leaning down towards her.

"Mary." Jules said pulling away from him.

"What?" Ed asked looking at her like she was crazy.

"I want to tell Mary, but that's it."

"Alright, just Mary." Ed answered before again swooping down to kiss her.

"Alright." Jules answered kissing him back and rolling on top of him.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Ed reached over a sleeping Jules to turn off the alarm. He looked down and grinned when he realized that this was the first time he'd woken up to find her not wearing his clothes...not wearing anything really. He leaned down and kissed her awake.

"Mm, what was that for?" Jules asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It's time," kiss "to wake up," kiss. Ed answered.

"You know, if we shower together we can save time and water." Jules said grinning at him.

"What are we waiting for?" Ed asked grinning back at her and backing towards the bathroom with Jules following behind him.

Ed stepped out of the shower to find Jules wrapped only in a towel and standing in front of the sink blow drying her hair. Ed stepped up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. Jules turned the dryer off and set it down on the counter top before leaning back into him, both looking at the other through the mirror.

"We're running late." Jules said reminding him that the sharing a shower idea hadn't saved as much time as they'd thought.

"I know, I just wanted to tell you that you look beautiful." Ed said.

"I'm not wearing any make up and my hair is a mess from the dryer." Jules scoffed.

"And yet, you still look incredible." Ed replied placing a kiss on her neck before heading into the bedroom to get dressed. Jules shook her head and went back to getting ready for the day.

Their morning routine was the same as usual except the breakfast had to be skipped and they grabbed food and coffee from Timmy's and the fact that little everyday things would be interrupted by a kiss from one to the other.

* * *

"I don't like lying to them." Jules said as she and Ed sat in the SRU parking lot.

"We're not lying, we're just not telling them everything that's going on." Ed replied.

"I still don't like it."

"I'm keeping secrets from my two best friends, Jules, I don't like it either, but if we want to stay together both on the team and off we have to."

Sam stopped on his way into the SRU building when he saw Ed and Jules sitting in her car having what looked like a very serious talk.

"What's that all about?" Sam asked Spike who was right behind him.

"Yesterday was a hard case, just give them a moment."

"I meant why are they in Jules' car?" Sam asked getting frustrated _*The team comes first*_ she had said yesterday and now she was sitting with Ed.

"Dude, they live together. Didn't you know that?" Spike asked slapping his shoulder and walking into the building.

"No, no I didn't." Sam said to himself as Ed said something to make Jules give him a weak smile as they both got out of her Jeep.

Sam was still fuming when Ed walked into the locker room and they were all talking about the team BBQ at Wordy's that night.

"Sam. SAM. SAM!" Lou called before getting the rookie's attention.

"What?" Sam asked slightly jumping.

"We were just asking if you were excited about your official 'Welcome to the Team' BBQ." Spike said as the others all shared grins.

"Yeah, sure, I guess." Sam answered shutting his locker door.

"You guess?! Team BBQ's are the best! Wordy's wife makes the sides, Boss and Ed grill something amazing, Jules always brings some spectacular dessert, and we all have a blast." Spike said excitedly.

"Not to mention Spike always brings something his mom makes that makes you wanna move in with them." Lou teased. As the two started bickering over who exactly made the food Greg decided to distract them.

"Speaking of Jules' famous desserts, what is she bringing this time?" He asked Ed who was just closing his locker.

"I have been sworn to secrecy." Ed said with a grin.

"Come on, what is it?" Spike asked as they all walked out of the locker room with Sam rolling his eyes behind them.

"Why don't you just ask Jules?" Ed asked seeing the topic of their conversation.

"Ask Jules what?" Jules asked joining the six men.

"What you were bringing to the BBQ tonight?" Spike asked with an innocent smile.

"Nuh-uh, not happening." Jules said leaning against Winnie's desk.

The team spent the rest of the shift going through drills on the obstacle course, shooting range, and with Team 2 in the shoot house. When it was time to leave everyone was tired and ready for a night with friends and family.

* * *

Sam looked around Wordy's backyard and was amazed at the family he had joined. Ed and Greg were standing by the grill bickering about the best way to cook a hamburger, Wordy and Rollie were playing soccer with their kids, Spike and Lou were trying to get the fire started (any form of explosives had been banned by Greg), while Jules, Shelly, Dr. Luria, and Rollie's wife, Melissa, laughed at the antics of the guys and kids over the years. Sam took one more look around before going to show Spike and Lou the correct way to start a fire.

After everyone had enjoyed a hamburger, hot dog, or both they all gathered around the fire for s'mores while Jules and Ed pulled out their guitars.

"Before we get started I'd just like to say congratulations to Ed and Jules. The Commander signed off this morning you two are officially off probation." Luria said taking a seat next to Greg. Everyone on the team voiced their congratulations, except Sam who had no clue to what was going on.

"Why were you guys on probation?" Sam asked looking around the circle.

"Moving in together was actually the Doc's idea but Holleran was worried something would happen so we were put on probation for three months to be sure we could be housemates and still do our jobs." Jules said nodding towards Luria and Ed at the appropriate parts.

"What's first on the playlist tonight?" Greg asked when he noticed Sam about to ask another question. The rest of the night was spent singing Lady Antebellum, Nickelback, and everything in between.

"I really shouldn't drive, Boss." Spike said as Greg helped him into the back of Ed's car where a sleeping Lou was already slumped.

"That's why Ed is driving you." Greg said patiently.

"Oh, okay." Spike said curling up in the back seat and using his best friend as a pillow.

"Thanks for taking them." Greg said shutting the car door and turning to Ed.

"It's not a problem, they already practically have a room at Jules'." Ed said glancing over to where Jules had finished her goodbyes and was heading towards them.

"Braddock, you okay to drive home?" Ed asked across the driveway.

"Yeah, I only had one beer a couple hours ago." Sam answered opening his drivers door.

"Alright, goodnight." Greg said double checking his memory to make sure Sam was alright.

"Night." Sam answered getting into his car and driving towards his apartment.

"Are you going to have breakfast with us tomorrow, I'm making cinnamon pancakes?" Jules asked coming up to the two of them.

"Sounds great, anything you'd like me to bring?" Greg asked.

"Just yourself." Jules answered.

"I can do that. Goodnight." Greg said first giving Jules a hug and then giving Ed a more manly hug.

"Night." "Goodnight." They called after him.

"I'll take Spike's car back to the house so they have something to drive tomorrow." Jules said Ed following her over to Spike's car.

"Alright, I'll see you back at the house." Ed said opening her door and closing it after hearing her affirmative and making sure she wouldn't be hit.

Getting the two friends out of the car, up the stairs, and into the bottom bunks of the two bunk beds in one of Jules' spare room proved challenging for Ed and entertaining for Jules. After much cursing on Ed's part and laughing on Jules' Spike and Lou were finally tucked into the beds, snoring away with asprin and a glass of water on the bedside tables next to them.

"That was a lot more difficult than I thought it was going to be." Ed said climbing into bed in his pajama shorts.

"I thought it was pretty funny." Jules said coming out of the bathroom in one of Ed's shirts and a pair of boxers. "What's that look for?" She asked also climbing into bed next to him.

"I like seeing you in my clothes, is all." Ed said looking up at her.

"Alpha male side coming out there, Eddie." Jules teased kissing him.

"Absolutely." Ed replied flipping them over and pinning Jules beneath him.


	4. 1x06 Attention Shoppers

**I'm skipping Asking for Flowers and Who's George and going to Attention Shoppers but with flashbacks to fill in some of the gaps. I stole some of Sam's lines and gave them to Ed just so you know.**

_2 weeks__ later_

Jules entered her locker room as the guys went to theirs still talking about Lou's failed date and the best way to cook a steak. She took a moment to look in the mirror and think about the past two weeks. Spike's parents had been bugging him about the job so he had been staying at Jules'. Unfortunately, that meant that he was hampering her and Ed's alone time.

Flashback

"It wasn't your fault." Jules said jumping up onto the kitchen counter.

"He was killed because i asked hime to move Gettys." Ed said mixing the pancake batter.

"And if Gettys wouldn't have been moved they would've been in the line of fire." Jules said grabbing Ed's hand and pulling him towards her.

"I should've found a different way." Ed said allowing himself to be pulled in front of the petite woman sitting on the counter.

"There was no different way." Jules said putting her hand on his neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

"I know." Ed whispered kissing her again. The two were just starting to get heated when Spike and Lou came down the stairs like a herd of elephants and Ed quickly pulled away and went back to his batter before they could see anything.

End Flashback

Jules finished changing into her gear and made it to the weigh in area just in time to hear Ed teasing Sam about doughnuts.

_"Are you gonna get that?"_ Ed asked knowing it was Scott and that he had refused to leave Jules alone even after she had told him she wasn't interested.

_"None of your business."_ Jules said trying to act like they would have before they were a couple.

_"Who is it?"_ Ed teased grabbing her phone from her.

_"It's no one. Ed!"_ Jules exclaimed as Ed answered her phone.

_"Hello, Jules' phone. Who is this? Todd? Scott? Scotty! Oh, it's just Scott, sorry. No, it's Edward, her personal assistant. Right, well, I will ask her. Do you wanna go out with him tonight? Second date?"_ Ed asked playing the annoying guy friend as Holleran weighed them. Jules held up three fingers from her place on the scale.

_"It's the third! She would love to see you tonight, Scooter. Yeah, I'll ask her. Movie?" _Ed asked and Jules just gave him a look and moved her arms to include the SRU as if to say 'we're working, duh'

_"You know we can't do that. We're working late. What about...bowling?"_ Ed asked knowing it was Jules' least favorite thing to do.

_"Right, excellent, I'll have her call you. Thank you, sir, bye." _Ed hung up the phone and gave it back to Jules. He made sure to stand behind her and give her shoulder a squeeze in apology.

_"What's the word?" _Ed asked getting everyone's attention back on the weigh in.

_"Sorry, Greg. You're it." _Holleran said consulting his clipboard.

_"What? I demand a_ reweigh." Greg said, not really meaning it as everyone on the team teased him.

_"Mr. Wordsworth. You're first let's go! If you can drag the heaviest guy you can save anyone on your team."_ Holleran said reminding the team why they were doing this exercise.

_"Alright! Be gentle! It's going to hurt me more than it's going to hurt you. You know that right?"_ Greg said as Jules started to drag him. As the lightest she was last after Spike.

_"Yeah! Yeah, Jules. What? That was great, she just moved like 250 lbs. I was being supportive."_ Sam said when Jules and all the guys looked at him like he was an idiot for cheering.

_"Remember what you saw. That girl could save your life."_ Ed said coming to the defense of his secret girlfriend.

As the team responded to a call in Paradise Square Jules gave Ed a small smile for standing up for her. The team caught the two other gang members who had been torturing Tasha and Jules and Sam found her on the top of a advertisement tower ready to jump. Jules was able to talk the teen down but not before Tasha slipped and brought Jules along with her on a flight. Ed breathed a sigh of relief when Jules' call of _"We're okay," _came and he repeated it to himself out loud a couple times in an attempt to get the sound of her slamming into the side of the building out of his head. Ed, Sam, and Wordy pulled on the rope that had kept Jules and Tasha from hitting the ground and Ed couldn't help but say a thank you prayer in his head the entire time.

Tasha watched as Jules' Sargent put his arm around her and gave her a hug and she was stunned when her boss came and gave her the same kind of reassuring hug.

Jules looked at her shoulder in the mirror and winced at how bad it looked.

_"Hey, Jules." _Sam said barging into her locker room to find Jules standing in nothing but a towel with Ed standing in front of her.

_"Uh, welcome." _Jules said sarcastically looking around Ed who was blocking Sam's view of her.

_"Sorry, I knocked."_ Sam said in defense against Ed's glare. _"You use a curling iron?"_ He asked trying to change the subject and avoid looking at Jules.

_"Sam, _I think you should go." Jules said resting a hand on Ed's back.

"Right, sorry. I'll just go." Sam said walking out of her locker room but staying where he could still hear Ed and Jules.

"Today scared the hell out of me, Jules." Ed said tangling his hand in her hair and leaning his forehead against hers.

_"I'm okay." _Jules insisted softly, closing her eyes.

_"You smashed hard against the side of that tower."_ Ed said reliving that moment over and over in his head.

_"And I'm okay."_ Jules insisted again trying to bring him out of his head.

_"You want a second opinion?" _Ed asked. Jules turned so he could see her back and he ran two knuckles over it gently.

_"How's it look?" _Jules asked softly, enjoying the way it felt to be looked after.

_"Like a double bacon burger." _The two shared a laugh and Ed once again pulled her into his arms.

_"Thanks."_ Jules mumbled into his chest, referring to more than him giving a second opinion.

_"Anytime. So, we're going to the diner for breakfast. You hungry?" _Ed pulled back needing to do more to make sure she was actually okay.

"Is Spike riding with us?" Jules asked knowing he needed things to be as normal as possible to reassure himself.

"Yeah, mostly likely." Ed answered thanking her through his look.

"Will you start the car and make sure he doesn't steal shotgun?" Jules asked and from the other side of the door Sam left to be sure they wouldn't catch him.

"Yeah. I'm glad you're okay." Ed said leaning down and giving her a gentle kiss before heading to the door.

When the team entered their favorite diner they slid into a six person booth with Jules, Ed and Spike on one side and Sam, Wordy, and Lou on the other with Lou across from his best friend, Sam across from Jules, and Wordy in the middle. Greg joined them a few minutes later and pulled up a chair on the end between Sam and Jules. All through out breakfast the team laughed and joked and everyone gave more than a few glances towards Jules to make sure she was actually still alive and with them. Sam took more glances than the other but he wasn't looking just for reassurance. He was amazed that no one thought it was strange for Ed to have his arm draped over Jules' shoulders and that the two of them were eating off the others plate. Sam's looks didn't go unnoticed by Greg and neither did Jules stealing Ed's hash browns and Ed stealing Jules' bacon.

"See, Spike, I'm not the only place that makes you wear pants to breakfast." Jules teased breaking Sam and Greg out of their musings.

"What?" Sam asked looking around the table.

"Ever since the first night Spike stayed over one of my rules has been you have to wear pants to breakfast." Jules said grinning at Spike over Ed.

"And yet this rule doesn't apply to you." Lou teased shoveling a pile of eggs into his mouth.

"I wear boxers." Jules defended.

"So do we." Lou, Spike, and Ed exclaimed.

"Yeah but I wear boxers over my underwear so they count as pajama shorts." Jules said over Sam's choking.

"So you're saying that if I wore boxers over my boxers they'd count as pajama shorts." Spike asked looking like he was really contemplating it.

"No!" Greg, Ed, and Jules exclaimed.

"What I want to know is how this rule even got started." Sam said glancing between Spike and Jules.

Flashback

The team had just had a really tough case and after a few beers Ed was asleep in Jules' spare room, Lou was asleep on the couch, and Spike had crashed on the floor in front of Lou. In the morning everyone but Spike was awake and in Jules' kitchen getting breakfast ready, thankful it was their day off. When they were setting breakfast on the table Spike walked in wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. Lou and Ed went behind the half-asleep officer and pantsed him in the middle of Jules' kitchen. Jules had been scared for life and Spike had blackmail held over his head.

End Flashback

"You guys really did that?" Sam asked looking at Lou and Ed who were howling with laughter.

"They really did. I had the unfortunate opportunity to walk into Jules' house at that moment and see it all." Greg said blushing into his breakfast.

"It's not funny guys!" Spike insisted also blushing.

"That is why I have my pants rule." Jules said elbowing Ed in the side.

"Yeah so people don't get pantsed." Wordy said and the three once again burst into laughter.


	5. 1x07 He Knows His Brother

**Sorry about only getting one chapter up this week but it's been pretty crazy around here. I'll try to make up for it this next week but no promises.**

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Jules. If I went home like this I think my mom would smother me." Spike said gingerly sitting down on the couch with a wince.

"It's no problem." Jules said ruffling her coworkers hair with a fond smile.

"Thanks for coming to get us. I still don't understand why that man was so rude." Lou grumbled plopping onto the couch next to his best friend.

"I have no clue." Ed said sharing a smile with Jules.

"You guys get some rest and here are your doggie bags." Jules said placing two containers of leftovers on the coffee table in front of them. Spike and Lou murmurer their thanks as Ed and Jules retreated to the doorway between the kitchen and the living room and watched the two on the couch take care of each other. Spike tried to lean forward to grab the Styrofoam containers but Lou saw his wince and grabbed them with his wrists avoiding the bandages on his hands. Once Lou had placed the container in Spike's lap Spike used his fork to first give Lou a bite and then himself.

"They take good care of each other." Jules said softly.

"Just like us." Ed replied just as softly so as not to disturb the two friends. "Well, maybe not JUST like us," Ed corrected when he noticed Jules' look, "but they would be lost without each other, just like us."

"So do we tell them that that is the reason they got kicked out of the restaurant?" Jules asked nodding towards where Spike was still feeding Lou and then himself in a seemingly never ending cycle.

"Nah, let them figure it out." Ed said grinning at the image of Spike and Lou trying to explain to the team why they had been asked to leave the restaurant. "Come on, let's go to bed. They'll be fine." Ed reassured Jules as she protested leaving the two on the couch alone.

"What if they need something." Jules asked worriedly.

"They'll be fine." Ed repeated and intertwined their fingers before leading her up the stairs.

"I still don't like this." Jules said after they had finished their nightly routine and were resting in bed, propped up by pillows against the headboard, Ed with a car parts magazine and Jules with a home decorating magazine.

"If we don't let them have space to take care of themselves and each other we're going to be worse than Spike's mom."

"I know but I still don't like it."

"I know." Ed lifted his arm in the air sensing Jules needed to say something and she scooted closer and let her head rest on his shoulder. Ed let his head rest on top of hers and was glad she had accepted his silent invitation.

"We could have lost them today."

"Nah, they're tough, besides you'd go all Mama Bear before you'd let either of them get hurt."

"Mama Bear, huh?" Jules asked humor evident in her voice.

"Oh yeah, you've got this ultra scary side that comes out whenever someone hurts your cubs." Ed said matter of factly.

"My cubs?" Jules asked silently laughing at him.

"Yeah, the team, they're your cubs. Haven't you ever wondered why none of the other teams want to go into the shoot house with us?"

"It's because we're the best." Jules answered giving him a 'duh' look.

"Do you remember that time when we were against Team 3 and Spike got hurt."

"That idiot, Granger, decided it was a good idea to go full on hand-to-hand instead of pulling punches like Spike was." Jules said looking murderous at just the thought.

"Yep, and here you come at a hundred pounds soaking wet at this guy whose several heads taller and two or three times your size. You took him down so fast he didn't even have a chance to blink. No one caught what you said to him but when you let him out of that choke hold he looked terrified." Ed said the pride in his voice evident to even Jules.

"He did, didn't he." Jules said smirking at the thought.

"Well, ever since then you've been the Mama Bear of the barn and Granger skitters around you like a scared deer."

"Does everyone think of me as the 'Mama Bear'?"

"Pretty much, which is why they'd rather be with you than against you." Ed placed a kiss on the top of Jules' head before again letting his head rest on top of hers. They listened as Spike and Lou tried to quietly make their way to the bunks in Jules' spare room and failed.

"I'm going to check on them." Jules said a few minutes later after everything had once again gone silent.

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't." Ed said adjusting so Jules could easily slip from beneath his arm and out of their bed. Jules slowly opened the door into the room and whispered their names to see if they were awake. When she received no reply she walked over to the bunk closest to the door where Spike was sleeping on the top bunk on his stomach to avoid the burns on his back. Jules brushed his hair away from his forehead and placed a gentle kiss there before going to the bunk on the opposite side of the room and placing a similar kiss to Lou's forehead. Once again using the light from the hall she made her way to the door and looked back into the room where the two best friends were both sleeping on the top bunks on opposite sides of the room.

"Darn right, you're my cubs." Jules said softly taking one last look before closing the door and making her way back to Ed.

* * *

"If you keep letting them stay here Luria might make them move in too." Ed teased the next morning after Jules had checked on the boys for the second time.

"Are you saying Luria made you move in?" Jules asked raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"Yes, but only because it means I got the chance to be with you."

"Nice save." Jules said making her way into the dining room to get the measurements for blinds and drapes.

"Thank you." Ed said smugly. He waited until Jules was absorbed in her work at one of the windows before going behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hmm. You're distracting me." Jules said despite the smile on her face.

"I apologize." Ed said kissing the spot behind her ear. Ed smirked as John Michael Montgomery's 'I Swear' came on the radio. He began to hum along as he gently pulled Jules away from the window and pulled her close as he started to sway them back and forth in a slow circle. Despite her protests Jules soon relaxed against Ed and soon started to sing and Ed joined in. Halfway through the song Ed froze as he noticed a figure standing just inside the room.

"Hi, you must be Ed." The red haired woman said lifting a hand in a wave.

"Mary, what are you doing here?" Jules asked stepping away from Ed and trying not to blush.

"When I got your message I decided to use some of my vacation time and stop by." Mary answered noticing the way Ed awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and Jules was blushing.

"Right, I'll just head over to the garage. It was nice to meet you." Ed held out a hand for Mary to shake before making a hasty exit. As he left he thought of the red haired woman who appeared to be in her mid to late forties and from what Jules had told him she had played a significant role in Jules becoming a cop.

"He's kinda cute." Mary said after Ed was out of ear shot.

"What did you mean my message made you want to come down?" Jules asked leading the other woman to the kitchen where she started the coffee machine.

"Typically when some leaves a message saying they want to tell you something and they sound as nervous as you did it usually means one of two things." Mary said leaving her suitcase in the dining room and sitting at the kitchen table.

"And what would that be?" Jules asked leaning against the counter.

"You either eloped or are pregnant."

"Neither!" Jules insisted.

"Well, why not, he's rather cute." Mary waggled her eyebrows at Jules in a suggestive manner.

"Who's cute?" Spike asked entering the kitchen in only his pajama shirt his bandages on display.

"And who are you?" Lou asked joining the three in the kitchen dressed similarly to Spike.

"This is Mary. Mary, this is Spike and Lou, they work with Ed and I." Jules said making introductions and ignoring Spike's question and Mary's look when she heard that Jules and Ed worked together as Mary shook hands with Spike.

"I'd shake your hand but," Lou just shrugged and held up his bandaged hands to explain.

"Of course, I understand." Mary said smiling.

"Ed's out working in the garage if you guys want to join him." Jules said begging with her eyes that they would.

"Sure, sounds fun. Apple or banana, buddy?" Spike asked turning to Lou.

"I think a banana will be easier to eat as long as you open it." Lou answered. Spike assured him he would and the two left as soon as Spike grabbed a fruit for each of them.

"You work with him?!" Mary demanded as soon as Spike and Lou were out of sight.

"Yes, which is why we decided you'd be the only we told." Jules said trying not to sound desperate.

"Priority of Life Code, Jules." Mary said shaking her head.

"We've managed to follow it for the month that we've been together and the three months before that that we were living together." Jules defended as she got two mugs down and poured coffee for both her and Mary.

"How did you two manage to end up living together before you were dating?" Mary asked looking amused. She murmured her thanks as Jules placed a mug down for her.

"It's a long story." Jules said staring into her own mug.

"I've got time."

"Sarge made us go see Dr. Luria after the whole being accused of murder thing because he thought we'd taken our drinking a little to far. Luria thought it best that we do individual appointments but also an appointment once a week with us together. Neither of us thought it would really help. She knew that the team would come stay over here after a particularly nasty call but somehow she got Ed to tell her that he was over twice as much because of all his nightmares. She thought it would be best if he move in and we 'did something positive together' so I started the renovations but Ed's not really into the whole thing so he got a project car. We take turns helping with the other's project." During her whole speech Jules avoided Mary's gaze and took sips of her coffee often to put off the whole thing.

"That still doesn't tell me how you got together." Mary coaxed gently. Jules let out a sigh before once again beginning her story.

"We got drunk and slept together and the rest is history." Jules just shrugged and gave Mary a weak grin.

"You care about him." Mary said squeezing Jules' hand.

"More than I should." Jules smiled and squeezed back.


	6. 1x08 Never Kissed A Girl

**This one's not as long as usual and I apologize for the long delay but there's a lot of important stuff going on in this chapter and I couldn't quite figure out how to get it all in there but I tried.**

**I'm also working on another fic that simply wouldn't leave me alone and that should be out later tonight or this weekend at the latest.**

_"Ed's the second hostage. Guys, he doesn't have his gun with him."_

Jules hurried to do as Greg said and get information from Kira all the while a mantra of '_not Ed, not Ed, not Ed'_ filled her head. When Ed had told her about the wrongful death lawsuit he'd been angry, hurt, and although he wouldn't say it, a little scared as well. Jules mentally cursed Tomasic's son as Kira relayed information.

For once Jules was glad that Greg had her in the Command Post. Being able to see that Ed was fine on the security tapes was working wonders for her nerves and having Greg's reassuring presence next to her didn't hurt either.

_"Alright, they're on the move." _Greg said leaning down to view the video feed.

_"Oh my God, they've got Ed handcuffed."_ Jules heard the faintest amount of panic in her tone before clamping it down with a sharp _'Focus.'_

_"What the hell are you doing there?" _The young SRU officer was slightly relieved and anxious at hearing light panic in Greg's voice as well and prayed he hadn't heard more than what was appropriate for a team members in hers.

Jules needed to see for herself that Ed was alright so she volunteered to meet him and the hostage as they exited the court room. She held her breath as Spike and Lou descend from the balcony and didn't let it out until Greg's call of _"He's got her. He's got her. He's got her. They're clear. They're safe. They're safe." _came over the radio. Instead of wrapping him in a hug like she wanted to Jules' settled for a _"You okay?"_ and a quick hand on his back that couldn't be mistaken for anything other than a worried teammate.

_"I'll be alright when that kid gets out of there."_ Their brief moment of physical contact; the small, secret smile; and gentle squeeze he gave her hand, when no one was around, was enough to reassure both of them that they were okay. Jules filled Ed in on what they suspected about Michael Jameson's case and the two came up with a plan to try and land the prosecutor in jail and give Michael some hope. Jules almost went up to Ed and gave him a piece of her mind when he informed Greg that he was going back in but she held her tongue settled for glaring at him instead. She had to admit though it would have been a lot more difficult to resolve the call if Ed hadn't already built up a connection with the man.

* * *

"We're heading to the Goose, you wanna come?" Spike asked joining his Team Leader by the window in the conference room.

"Yeah, sure. Why don't you guys go on ahead, I'll wait for Jules." Ed said and the two men grinned. Getting ready for their shift Jules was usually the first one done changing but getting ready to leave took the only female twice as long as the guys and it was something the guys mercilessly teased her about.

"Alright, see ya in a bit." Spike joined Sam, Lou, and Wordy near Winnie's desk and the four men jostled and teased each other as they walked out the door.

Nearly ten minutes later Jules found Ed in nearly the same way Spike had, with his arms at his side and a blank stare directed out the window at the night sky. She almost silently slipped next to him and slipped an arm through his and leaned her head on his shoulder. Ed soon leaned his head on hers and the two stood drawing strength from each other never noticing the stares of Winnie and Greg as he handed her the report.

"Sarge?" Winnie asked softly as he turned to walk away.

"Yeah, Winnie." Greg turned to look back at the woman and followed her gaze to the two in the conference room.

"What's going to happen now?" Greg noticed the fear in Winnie's eyes at the possibility of losing either one of her big brothers or one of her best friends.

"Nothing. All I see is one teammate comforting another. What about you?"

"That's all I see too." The young woman said as she returned to her work and Greg walked back to the locker room.

* * *

_"It's like I know exactly what happened that day, but my mind keeps playing tricks on me. And I go over it, and over it, and over it." _Ed's words from earlier that day ran through Jules' head on repeat.

"I think we should go see the Doc." Jules said from her place curled up on Ed's chest. She'd quietly suggested to Spike and Lou that they not come over tonight and after the first week of staying with them Mary had went to stay with an old friend from college on the other side of town. Jules and Ed had silently decided that a quiet movie night was best after the stressful day they'd had on call and, extremely loud, drinks with the team at the Goose.

"We or me." Ed asked coldly, pushing her away emotionally and physically.

"We, Ed, we." Jules stood as Ed began to pace across the living room. "Do you think I haven't noticed that you haven't been sleeping much? That you wake up sweating and gasping for breath? Well, I have!" Jules began her speech softly but it had quickly grown to a shout along with Ed's clenched jaw and furious pacing.

"You may have noticed but you sure as hell don't understand." Ed's voice wasn't quiet a shout but it was getting close.

"Don't understand? I'm there on every call, I see every shot, I hear every voice of every person we couldn't save." Jules had gone from shouting to low and dangerous and it should have been the warning for Ed to back off but instead of heading he plunged forward.

"You may be there but you don't see a kid, looking to save his father, run across your scope anytime you look through it."

"No, I don't. I see you on a rooftop looking like you're about to breakdown and question every order you've ever gotten."

"Well, I'm not." Ed said spreading his arms apart like he was begging her to take a swing at him.

"You sure about that?" His arms dropped to the side and he slumped looking like she'd just sucked punched him in the gut. "You didn't do anything wrong, Ed. You followed orders and you saved lives, Greg's life." Jules took a step towards him like he was a skittish animal or a subject about to jump.

"I know but that doesn't change the fact that I almost killed a kid." Ed's red rimmed eyes gave Jules the permission she need to go and wrap her arms around him. "If I go see the Doc she'll suspend me from duty."

"Alright, we won't go but you have to talk to me instead. Deal?" Jules said into his chest.

"Deal." Ed nearly whispered back, squeezing her tightly. A knock at the door separated them and they exchanged looks of confusion before Ed went and opened the door.

"Sophie, wha-what are you doing here?"


	7. 1x09 Planets Aligned

**Again I stole some lines from Sam and gave them to Ed and I took them from 4x10 The Cost of Doing Business.**

**I have to say Planets Aligned was one of my favorite episodes with the Greg/Jules bonding and the whole Greg/Ed and Greg/Dean story line going on not to mention we find out something that makes the almost always fearless Julianna Callaghan afraid. All-in-all it was a pretty awesome episode. Normally I try not to take so much dialogue from the show but there was so much awesome stuff going on I couldn't help myself.**

Greg figured knocking would work better in his favor than just storming in and this way he had a few extra second to reign in his anger. The few extra moments flew out the window when Jules opened the door and his anger increased ten-fold.

"We need to talk." Greg fought to keep his tone even.

"Now's not really the greatest time, Boss." Jules said blocking the doorway with her body.

"Yes, it is. I can't think of a better time. Unless, of course, you would have preferred I had interrupted your little moment back at HQ." Jules' eyes widened and she stepped back to allow him in. Greg noticed a brunette with her back to him and Ed's clenched fists and jaw. When the brunette turned around Greg was taken back 10 years back to when his boy had been living with him and Ed's boy had still been alive.

"Sophie? What are you doing here?" Greg asked looking between the confused woman, a tense Ed, and Jules who looked like her world had just collapsed around her.

"That seems to be everyone's favorite question tonight." Sophie gave a tight smile and looked at Ed with sadness. "I guess I should be going. Good bye, Ed, Greg. It was nice to meet you, Jules." Jules murmured back her own goodbyes and watched as Sophie walked out the door. Greg watched as Jules went to Ed and placed her hand on top of his. With just that one thing Ed's jaw and fists unclenched and with a deep breath he turned his hand over and laced his fingers with Jules'.

_"Have you seen our performance slip? Have you seen even one moment?"_ It took Greg a moment to realize what Ed was talking about but once he did he was once again filled with fury and a little guilt that he was bringing this up when Ed was obviously dealing with ghosts.

_"It takes one moment! It's the Priority of Life!" _Greg pushed aside his guilt and just dealt with anger.

_"Boss, we know. We put the lives of the public ahead of our own. Ahead of each other! It's not going to change." _Jules said squeezing Ed's hand and taking over the 'negotiation' with their boss.

"Winnie and I saw you tonight. If anyone else had walked by you two would be facing disciplinary action and you would lose your jobs or be transferred to different teams! _Now my head is on the block if this ever gets out!"_

"Boss, Ed was taken today and held at gunpoint. I didn't lose my head and we got the job done." Jules tried to appeal to his Sargent side.

"And the Tasha Reidford case. Jules was dangling from a building and I managed to keep the team focused and bring her up. Our relationship has already been put through the work wringer." Ed let out a small smile but let it fade when Greg didn't join him.

"How long has this been going on?" Greg asked looking at the couple holding hands.

"2 months today." Ed surprised Greg by saying and he confirmed it by looking at Jules who simply nodded. Ed had barely managed to remember his anniversary once a year when he was married to Sophie and he hadn't bothered remembering for any anniversary after that because they had lasted a month at the most. Ed's willingness to remember his and Jules' said a lot.

_"What happens now, Boss?"_ Ed asked letting Greg see all the vulnerability in his gaze.

_"I go home and we got to work again tomorrow"* _Greg recognized the look they gave each other as the one they used for silent communication and with a nod Ed had told Jules and Greg a lot.

_"We're not going to let you down."_ Jules spoke for both of them and Greg believed her.

_"I have faith. _And if you two ever compromise the Priority of Life Code, so help me God..."

* * *

It'd been a week since Sophie and Greg had each stopped by their house and although Ed had already told her about his family on one of their drinking night she couldn't help but feel like there was something he'd left out. Jules mentally shook her head and cleared all thoughts of Ed out before walking through the doors of the SRU.

"Hey, Jules, Sarge wants to see you." Wordy said setting the bar on the holder before sitting up on the bench press.

"Any idea why?" Jules asked a little worried.

"Not a clue. He's in the briefing room."

"Thanks." Jules said looking towards said briefing room.

"No problem." Wordy answered with a grin and layed back down.

_"Hey, Sarge, Wordy said you wanted to see me."_ Jules said joining her boss in the conference.

_"Hey, Jules, grab a seat, will ya?" _Jules recognized his tone. It was the one he used when one of the team really didn't want to do something that they had to.

_"Whoo, that bad."_

_"Psych evaluations, you know they're mandatory right?" _Jules mentally shuddered at the thought of her psych eval. Every year she tried to avoid it and every year Greg had the 'you can't avoid it anymore' talk with her.

_"Yeah, I do. I just.."_

_"Haven't signed up for one yet. Everyone else has done their's already and I just wanted to make sure everything else was copesetic"_

_"Everything's copesetic. Look, look at me, I'm signing up for one right now." _Jules reached over and signed her name down on Greg's clipboard.

_"I know it's like this with you every year, Jules. It's like, nobody likes to do this."_

_"You know, they just freak me out. All those questions. Who do you like better, your mum or dad? Do you wanna garden or paint? Fly a plane, jump on a train?"_

_"They're just questions, no right or wrong answer."_

_"And that's the problem I like right or wrong. You shoot, there's a target, you hit it. Bulls-eye, bam, you go home."_

_"That's true, you can be perfect. Scared to make mistakes that get in our way. We're human, we're going to get things wrong. _And this thing you have going with Ed. Regs say it's wrong and you guys say it's right. I'm not saying it's either, I'm just saying sometimes there is no right or wrong."

_"Team One, gear up, gear up. We have a sighting of missing child, Lilly Deacon, travelling in a car license plate Romeo, One, Bravo, Uniform, Four, Hotel, Eight. Registered to a Gerald Duglin 60 Red Brick Lane, East Scarborough." _Kira's call over the PA ended their discussion before Jules could reply and the two separated to get ready for the day with a lot going through both their heads.

* * *

_"Julianna Callaghan, you made me proud." _Jules grinned felt pride well up in her. Greg gave praise when he felt the team deserved it but he rarely said that **he** was proud of them.

_"Yeah, and I wasn't even perfect." _Jules said still grinning when she realized that this was what Greg had wanted her to realize all along.

_"No, you weren't. That's what those girls needed. That's what they both needed to get out safe."  
_

_"Screwing up and being human. My biggest fear."_

_"Copy that. Look what happened. Planets Aligned. It was a good day. Right?"_ Greg stopped them at the truck and looked down at his smallest and only female team member with pride.

_"You coming for a drink? I'm buying."_

_"Nah. Actually I'm going to go do something. But I'll see you Monday?"_

_"Yeah. Yep. Right." _Jules reached up and gave him a quick hug. She left to quickly to see the small smile that graced Greg's face or to realize the warm feeling that had filled him in that moment. Greg realized that even if Dean didn't want or need him he had kids here that did, even if they were 30-some years old.

* * *

"Sarge told me he was proud of me today." Jules said later that night when she and Ed were curled up in their bed.

"That must've been nice." Ed said smiling down at her trying to banish the thoughts that would lead to nightmares later on.

"Yeah, it was. Goodnight." Jules said rolling over so her back was against Ed's chest and he wrapped an arm around her middle and tucked her head beneath his chin.

"Jules?" Ed softly called 15 minutes later but was only answered by Jules' soft snores and rhythmic breathing. "I love you." He barely whispered into her hair. While Jules dreamed of fatherly pride, Ed's nightmares took him back 10 years to sound of twisting metal and squealing tires like they had every night for the past week.

*** I changed this line slightly to fit the situation.**

**That last scene of the episode is probably my favorite in the whole series and it makes me want to squeal every time I see it. Okay, enough of my girly moments.**

** I hoped you liked it and please review! I'm starting to feel unloved!**


	8. 1x10 Eagle Two

_"Tell Jules I'm sorry, alright?"_

_"For what?"_

_"Ah, an extra long shift."_ When Greg saw Ed's confused look he decided to clarify._ "What? I thought tonight was date night?"*_

_"She knows the drill. _When we started dating we knew that work would get in the way sometimes. Besides, _lots of time for date night when I'm old and feeble._"

_"What like me?" _Ed sensed the seriousness in Greg and didn't want his friend to start a pity party.

_"Buddy, my understanding you have to have a date before you can blow off date night." _Ed said lightening the mood a little.

_"Oh, that." _Greg said going along with his friend's diversion. The two friends parted ways with a grin and Ed went to find is girlfriend. Ed knocked and waited for Jules to give him the okay before entering the women's locker room.

"You do look very handsome." Jules said referring to the team's teasing earlier in the briefing room. She was standing in front of the mirror doing her make up in dress pants and nice tank top while her suit jacket was hanging in her open locker.

"And you look beautiful." Ed replied slipping behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I thought we said not at work." Jules leaned back against him despite her words.

"Greg said to tell you he's sorry about the extra long shift and that we're missing date night." Jules turned around so she could face Ed and slipped her arms behind his neck while his slipped low behind her back.

"It's alright. We can order a pizza, have a beer, and light some candles. Ta-da! Date night." The only female in the SRU punctuated the end of her sentence with a kiss and smiled at Ed's stunned look.

"You are truly amazing. I'll make it up to you I promise." Ed leaned down and gave Jules a quick peck but leaned in for another when he saw her smoldering gaze. Their kiss deepened and Ed picked her up and set her on the counter. The two officers froze as someone tried to open the door and Ed sent up a silent thank you that he had remembered to lock the door.

"Jules? You almost ready to go?" They heard Sam call from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, Sam, I'll be right there." Jules kissed Ed once more before sliding down the counter, fixing her clothes, and pulling her suit jacket on.

"He's really starting to get on my nerves." Ed growled, glaring at the door. Jules once again slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Relax. Tonight you, me, pizza, beer, and candles."

"What about dessert?" Ed asked wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sure we can figure something out." Jules gave him one more kiss before leaving with a smirk and an extra sway in her hips.

* * *

_"Can we get a little focus here."_ Jules sent a thankful look to Greg for interrupting Sam's latest attempt to flirt with her. In the four months since Greg had found out about Ed and Jules, he had made sure to curb Sam when he could and the other guys took over when he couldn't. The three focused back on the monitor and Jules was slightly frustrated that they couldn't hear anything unless Ed used his com to communicate.

* * *

_"No, you are not having the steak frites for lunch, because we had steak last night for dinner." _Ed hid his grin at how much Mrs. Graham sounded like Jules in that moment.

_"It's a nice choice." _Ed said to her husband. _"My girlfriend says the same thing. A little omega-3 and the crossword if you want to live to be 70."_

_"She's aiming for a hundred. 14 years she's been taking care of me and ever since I met her, everything's been better. It's usually steamed but it's still better." _The two men shared a smile of understanding.

As Ed held the elevator for Jules he half listened to Mrs. Graham and half checked the surroundings.

_"So, what does your girlfriend think of all of this."_*

_"All of what?"_

_"Well, it's a dangerous job you do. I mean, knock on wood, not tonight, but..."_

_"Right, well, she's okay with it."_

_"Really? Is she a police officer as well?"_

"Yeah, she's pretty incredible. _This is Jules; she's with us." _Jules and the Grahams exchanged hellos before Jules turned around to face the closing elevator doors. Mrs. Graham noticed the two turn their heads just enough to smile at each other. Once the elevator opened and Ed brought the Grahams to the bar while Jules and the rest of the team secured the exits.

_"We'll be gone by 8:00. Our suite's already paid for. Why don't you bring your girlfriend in for the night? Fridge full of champagne, room service..."*_

_"Lovely idea."_

_"Very kind, very kind, but I..."_

_"Can't take favors. I get it. One of the ironies of having money, everything costs less. I'll get you my corporate rate. It's practically free."_

_"Sir, you know, you're very generous with the rest of the world. I just wouldn't feel comfortable..."_

_"Ed, Ed, word to the wise. Don't try and fight him on this."_

_"Let me guess. You don't have enough time. Tough job, long hours. You're great at what you do, Ed, but I got a few years on you. Trust me, one thing money can't buy is enough time. Say yes. Call your girlfriend."_

_"it's a wonderful idea. Surprise her, give her a call. Come on, go ahead."_ Ed tried to call Jules but she didn't answer and he would have been worried if he didn't see her checking the I.D. of a man. He listened as the Grahams talked to each other a bit to him.

_"Eyes on Two. _And I have a way to make it up to you." Ed said lowly as he followed Mr. Graham out to the lobby. As the man told him about a suite on the fourth floor an explosion rocked the building.

* * *

Ed led a blindfolded Jules through the hotel and to the suite on the fourth floor.

"Ed, what's going on?" Jules asked with a laugh.

"It's a surprise." He unlocked the door before leading her to stand in just far enough to see the whole room before taking off her blindfold. Jules gasped as she took in the suite. The only light in the room came from candles scattered throughout the main area where a pizza box and two beers sat at the main table. Through a door to the right Jules could see a massive bed surrounded by candles with rose petals scattered on top.

"Thank you, so much." Jules wrapped her arms around Ed's neck and leaned up to kiss him.

"I love you." Ed said and Jules' eyes filled up with tears. He told her almost every night that he loved her but only after he thought she was fast asleep. This was the first time he had said it when he knew she was awake.

"I love you too." Jules said and leaned forward for a kiss.

* * *

_* _I changed these lines slightly to fit the story.

**Awwww, their first awake I love you's *dabs eyes with tissue* **

**I'm completely ignoring the last Sam/Jules scene from the episode because...well...I don't like it and yeah, that's all I got.**

**Stephanie-BB-JISBON-CASKETT, I know the date night and PDA wasn't exactly what you were hoping for but I hope everything else makes up for it.**


	9. 1x11 Backwards Day

**Hey, guys, sorry about the long wait. My computer decided to die so I lost everything including my motivation. However, my goal was to finish this story before school starts and I want to be able to do that. This story only has 3 or 4 chapters left so I should be able to finish it. **

**For those of you reading The Parker Gang, that's on permanent hiatus for now. I can either do a complete rewrite in the future with the same concept and major events or someone else can take the idea and write it. Where I'm at right now and how my schedule's going to be once school starts I won't have much, if any, time to write. I'm open to someone else writing TPG story line just ask for my permission first so I can take mine down.**

**Now that that's all taken care of...onto the story!**

* * *

_He was driving down the road laughing and joking with Sophie and Clark about what color to paint Clark's room when he noticed the car headed straight for them. He knew it was going to hit them but he couldn't stop laughing or joking, he couldn't move the wheel so they wouldn't hit the other car, he couldn't warn them, worse even, he was putting them right in the other path. He heard the crash, the unnaturally collision of steel, and their screams. How did he get across the street? It didn't matter, all that mattered was getting to them and getting them out._

_"Clark! Soph!" He managed to pull Sophie from the wreck but where was Clark?_

_"Why didn't you save me, Daddy? You could have saved me!" He looked to see his little boy sitting cross-legged on the roof of the wreck._

_"Clark! Come down, buddy. Clark!"_

"Clark!" Ed shot straight up in bed and looked around the room, confused. Then he remembered. He was with Jules. He and Sophie were divorced. Clark was dead.

* * *

"Jules! Come on, we're going to be late!" Ed yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"I have a doctors appointment this morning we have to take two cars, remember?" Jules said walking down the stairs, stopping the second from the bottom so she was eye level with Ed.

"That's right. Alright, I'll see you at work. Bye, love you." Ed leaned forward and gave her a quick peck.

"Bye, love you too." Jules said softly pulling him in for one more kiss before walking the rest of the way down the stairs. Jules watched Ed grab the rest of his things and head out the door and to his car to work. As soon as he was out of sight, she let out a sigh and sat down on the last step. For once she wished that Ed hadn't accepted her answer that this was her yearly appointment and that he'd have figured everything out but as soon as she had that thought she pushed it out of her head. If she was wrong there was no reason to worry or excite Ed.

* * *

The team had had a long day, a woman who had just been told by her doctor and her husband that they should stop trying to have a baby had taken the woman she thought was having an affair with her husband hostage. With Ed in the truck, Sam as negotiator, and Sarge running tactical the team was out of wack. Not to mention Jules was on edge about her doctor's appointment.

"What do you say to a weekend camping?" Ed asked later that night as he was rebuilding the motor for his car.

"Sounds fun, when do you want to go?" Jules asked from her perch on the high stool over looking his work.

"I talked to the Commander and how does Valentine's weekend sound?"

"That sounds incredible." Jules answered forcing a smile.

"What's wrong? I thought you would be excited." Ed looked at his girlfriend in confusion. She'd always talked about wanting to do an extreme camping trip with hiking, mountain climbing, and maybe even rafting.

"I am! I just don't think it's the best time to go." Ed wiped his hands on a rag and walked over to Jules, who was refusing to look at him.

"Why not?" Ed asked tilting her head up and brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. Jules sighed and pulled a grainy, black and white photo out of her pocket before handing it to Ed.

"Is this what I think it is?" Ed asked running his thumb over the tiny blob. Jules simply nodded and refused to lift her gaze from the floor.

"Jules, this is amazing!"

"You're sure. You're not upset or scared or mad?" Seeing that Jules was actually scared of what his reaction would be he pulled her into a hug.

"Upset, not at all. Scared, absolutely. This didn't come at the best time but I could never be mad. Are you mad?"

"No!" Jules pulled back put a hand on his cheek. "I couldn't be happier." The two shared a smile and a kiss before Ed pulled back suddenly.

"We gotta tell the team, and Holleran, but we should tell Greg first and maybe Wordy. But if we tell Wordy then we have to tell everybody, so Greg first, then Holleran, then the team. And we have to set up a nursery and we should probably put in a security system, and get a dog. Every kid needs a dog..."

"Ed, Ed, Ed. Slow down. Most people wait until after the first trimester to tell everybody. We can start working on a nursery right away if you want but we won't need it for another seven months. As for a security system and a dog I think they can wait. Okay?" Jules smiled up at the man before her.

"Okay. A baby." Ed looked at her in absolute wonder and put a hand on her stomach.

* * *

_"Why didn't you save me, Daddy? You could have saved me!" He looked to see his little boy sitting cross-legged on the roof of the wreck._

_"Clark! Come down, buddy. Clark!" The image of Clark shifted to a different little boy with Jules' chocolate brown eyes and pale skin._

_"What about me, Daddy? Are you going to save me?"_

* * *

**Kinda a depressing end and a little shorter than I wanted but there you go. I wasn't planning to take this story in this direction but after losing everything I kinda liked and hated this story line so I went for it.**


	10. 1x12 Haunting the Barn

**Hey, guys! I just wanted to say thanks so much for all the reviews and apologize to everyone who was upset that Clark died. Anyway, on to the next chapter!**

**This story only has one or two chapters left and so I figured I write either a prequel or a sequel next. The prequel will focus on how Jules and Ed came to live together and how the twice a year get-smashed-a-thon got started while the sequel will focus on how they deal with the aftermath of "Between Heartbeats." Let me know what you guys want and I'll be putting a pole up after the last chapter of this fic is posted too.**

* * *

Jules stepped through the doors of the SRU building and took in the chaos. There were newspaper clippings and papers scattered in the conference room, an empty bottle of Jack just outside the conference room door, and gear was scattered though out the common area. The few SRU officers standing around looked shocked and haggered. However, the one officer she was looking for wasn't here.

"Locker room." Greg said from his spot next to Kiera's desk, nodding his head towards said locker room.

"Thanks." Jules said as she walked by. Greg just nodded and watched her walk over. Greg noticed Sam starting to follow Jules and he stepped in front of the rookie.

"Boss..." Sam said pointing to where Jules had just slipped into the men's locker room.

"Not right now." Greg said and Sam sighed and turned back to where Spike, Lou, and Wordy were watching the exchange. Greg took one last look at locker room door and returned back to Kiera's desk.

* * *

Jules entered the locker room and locked the door behind her before going to find her boyfriend. Danny had brought Ed into the SRU and it was scary how similar the two were sometimes. The joke around SRU for a while had been that Danny and Harvey could retire now that their 'mini-me's' Ed and Greg were taking over. The break down of the man Ed looked up to the most was not something he would take well and for once Jules didn't know what to say. She found him sitting on the bench in front of his locker staring down at a blue piece of paper.

"I locked the door." Jules said softly. Ed just nodded and motioned for her to come closer. When Jules was within reach he grabbed her hand and gently pulled her to sit on his lap. She sat sideways so that she sat on one of his thighs and her knees were trapped by his other thigh and one of his arms wrapped around her securing her to him and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders both looking at the blue paper in his other hand.

"I haven't been able to read it yet." Ed started and Jules knew he wasn't talking to her as much as at her. "He taught me everything I know. He trained me and convinced me to take the TL position when it opened up. I always thought 'that's going to be me someday' every time I looked at him and now, now I'm not sure that's who I want to be. I want you to be able to hold my hand when we're old and feeble and forced to retire." This drew a small smile from both of them and Jules leaned over and kissed him.

"I want you to be able to hold my hand when we're old and feeble and forced to retire too, and our baby's hand." Jules took the paper from him and set it on the bench before taking his hand and placing it on her stomach.

While Jules had locked the door that had led from the common area to the locker room she forgot about the one that led from the common area through the gun cage and into the locker room. Wordy stood in shock at his two teammates, to wrapped up in each other to notice him. He took in the way Jules was sitting on Ed's lap, there foreheads pressed together, the slight smiles on their faces, and the way Jules' hand cover Ed's over her stomach. He was shaken from his shock when he heard the door to the gun cage open and he rushed to stop whoever was coming in. After the day they'd had Ed and Jules didn't need the whole of SRU knowing about them. They'd obviously kept it a secret for a reason and when they would eventually have to come out he could at least of bragging rights that he had figured it out, but until then he'd make up someway to make the others to leave.

"Hey, guys. We're missing some stuff mind helping me look for it?" Wordy asked Spike and Lou low enough so that the two on the bench couldn't hear them but not so low to draw suspicion.

"Sure, what are we looking for?" Spike asked shrugging.

"Um, I'll show you." Wordy said dragging the two out and keeping an eye on the door for any more unwelcome visitors.

* * *

"Spike, Lou, why don't you guys show Sam around and the Boss, Jules, and I will get started on dinner." Ed said later that night. Greg had thought it was a good idea for the team to be together tonight and after leaving the bar Wordy had gone home while everyone else congregated at Ed and Jules' to eat and sleep.

"Sure thing." Spike said leading Sam and Lou upstairs while Greg, Jules, and Ed grabbed the groceries they'd each contributed to dinner and breakfast and started for the kitchen.

"This is the team's room." Spike said leading Sam through the first door on the right once they were up the stairs. "Lou and I already have claims on the top bunks but you can pick either of the bottom ones and an empty space in the closet." Sam took in the two bunk beds one against the left wall and one against the right and the night stands next to each one. The top two bunks were nicely made while the bottom two were bare mattresses with a bare pillow at the head of the bed. He walked in a little further and turned to find the closet on the same wall as the door he had just come through and the closet was divided into four sections each with a bar for hangers with a shelf above it at the top and two drawers on the bottom. Two of the closet sections had shirts hanging in them and things on the shelf while the other two were empty. Sam set his bag on the bottom of the left bunk and Spike seeing this gestured for the blonde officer to follow him.

"This is the linen closet across the hall and the bathroom's right next to it. Ed's room is next to the bathroom but don't go in there uninvited unless you want to be seriously injured." Spike and Lou both grimaced and Sam guessed that they knew this from personal experience. Spike pointed to a closed door at the end of the hall. "That's Jules' room, again don't go in there uninvited unless you want to be seriously injured. Jules doesn't have many rules except don't disturb her while she's sleeping unless it's the office or someone's dying, when you stay here you gotta help out, and shirts are optional but pants are not." Lou let out a snicker at this and Spike rolled his eyes and punched him in the shoulder.

"C'mon, you have got to see the basement." Lou said grinning at his friend and earning another scowl before leading the other two men down to the basement.

"Whoa." Sam said looking around with wide eyes. On one side of the room all sorts of work out equipment was neatly organized and on the other was a pool table, air hockey table, and a bin filled with footballs, soccer balls, basketballs, baseballs, mitts, bats, and Frisbies.

"The garage is pretty cool too but that's Ed's space and he doesn't like it when we're in there." Spike said letting Sam take in the basement.

"Only because you scratched the car." Lou teased.

"On accident!" Spike defended.

"Dinner!" Greg yelled from the first floor and the three men rushed upstairs. Sam stood back and watched as the other five officers carried out food laden dishes and set the table in sync while laughing and joking with each other. When they were finished Greg sat at the head of the table with Jules to his right and Spike on his left, Ed sat down next to Jules and Lou sat next to Spike which left the one chair at the end open for Sam.

"Come on, Rookie, we're starving!" Ed said and Sam took his seat. Sam was amazed at how much this looked like a family as they all sat around the table passing around the food and telling stories. It seemed like two or three conversations were going on at once and someone would comment on one subject before going back to their conversation on a different subject. Sam marveled at how much it was like when they were on call. Information was coming and going from all directions and yet everyone was being heard.

Later that night, once Ed was sure everyone was asleep, he opened the large box in 'his' room. He and Jules had agreed that with so many people in the house it would be best if he slept in his old room to avoid suspicion. What Ed hadn't told Jules was that he had already emptied all of the things he had left in his room and was now bringing things in to begin on the nursery. He had already set the crib up and brought in a rocking chair, now he was working on the changing table thus the large box. It hadn't been easy keeping things from a naturally curious Jules. The rocking chair had been passed down from generation to generation in his family starting with his great-grandfather all the way down to Clark and now his and Jules' baby. He'd gotten the crib and changing table from the baby store near where they did their grocery shopping and had it delivered when Jules had been out with Mary one day. He figured he could get the bulk furniture put together now and when they were ready to tell the team Shelly and Jules could do the decorating. He wasn't sleeping much lately anyways and this way he was doing something productive.


	11. 1x13 Between Heartbeats

**Here's the last chapter! I just wanted to let you guys know I really struggled with this chapter but the idea was in my original draft and I wanted to leave it. **

**I am planning on doing both a sequel and prequel I just don't know which one first so there's a poll up on my profile for you to vote. Posting and updates will be slow on the prequel/sequel because I'll be extremely busy with school starting next week but I am going to work on it.**

**Did anyone else notice how panicked Ed sounded in this episode when Jules got shot?**

**Enjoy!**

***I changed this line to fit the story.**

* * *

_"Officer down! Officer down! Medic, come now! Jules has been hit!"_ Ed's heart stopped. Jules was hit and it was like all his nightmares slammed into him. _Focus! You're not any help to them if you can't focus and bring this guy down!_ Ed took a deep breath and got ready to deliver the news that could end his and Jules' careers.

_"Boss, this is about me. I come out, draw his fire, you get her out of the way."_

_"Negative. Negative. We do it as a team."_

"Boss, Jules is pregnant." There was complete radio silence as Ed's announcement shocked the team.

"This doesn't change anything except how quickly we move in." Greg said breaking the tense silence.

_"Copy, Greg. Get her out of there. Spike, you and me, West Tower, City Hall." _Ed barely listened to Spike tell him the roof was grate until he heard _"She's clear!"_ over the radio. He forced himself to focus and to absorb the information Spike was feeding him. Jules was safe and the quickest way to make sure she and the baby would be okay was to bring this guy in or take him out.

_"We've got him. Upper level." _Ed said through the radio, letting his team know what was going on.

_"Ed we're on our way." _Greg said after relaying to the paramedics that Jules was pregnant. Ed heard Sam tell Greg he had a vantage point before being grabbed from behind and a gun held to his head.

_"For the first five minutes of every day I forget he's gone! Then I remember and I see him die!"_ Petar practically screamed into Ed's ear.

_"You know what it's like to do what you've gotta do to save your family, okay? I'm just...I just..."_

_"My family's dead!"_ Petar interrupted and Ed felt the situation deteriorating quickly.

_"Okay, take a deep breath."_

_"You killed my father!" _

_"Petar. Petar."_

_"He was all I had!"_

_"Let's just slow it down here, buddy, okay? I need you to..."_

_"Tomorrow morning, for the first five minutes, your wife will forget that you're gone!"*_ Ed felt dread filling him but he pushed it back and kept talking to the gunman.

_"I need you to listen to me now, buddy, all right?"_

_"Ed, you gotta move forward." _Sam said and Ed slowly stepped forward as he talked to Petar.

_"I need you to listen to me. I'm sorry, but I need you to listen to me. Please, don't shoot." _Ed heard the gunshot and felt the spray of blood on his face. _"Subject's down."_

* * *

The team sat in the waiting room watching Ed pace the room. They had each taken turns trying to get him to sit down and it had worked for five minutes at most before he was up and pacing again.

"Family of Julianna Callaghan." The team turned to see a tired man in scrubs standing in the door way.

"That's us. I'm Greg Parker, her Sargent, this is Ed Lane, her emergency contact, and this is the rest of our team." Greg said standing to shake the doctor's hand.

"How is she?" Ed asked ignoring the doctor's hand and getting straight to the point.

"We were able to remove the bullet and with physical therapy she should be able to return to duty in two to three months. However, do to the trauma of the gunshot and blood loss we were unable to save the baby. I'm very sorry for your loss." The guys watched Ed sink into one of the waiting room chairs and put his head in his hands.

"When can we see her?" Greg asked softly, knowing it would do his friend good to see his girlfriend.

"A nurse will come get you in a moment, but only one visitor at a time." The doctor said looking at the officer who had collapsed into the chair.

"Thank you, Doctor." Greg said shaking his hand once again and the doctor turned at left.

"This is all my fault." Ed whispered, lifting his head and letting his hands fall so they were resting on his knees.

"No, it's not." Greg said firmly. "The only person to blame here is Petar. You did your job, Eddie, and if Jules were awake she'd tell you the same thing."

"Ms. Callaghan can have visitors now. Only one at a time in the room but the rest of you can look through the window." A kind nurse said looking at the rag tag group of exhausted looking SRU officers. One even had blood on his face!

"Ed, you go first." Wordy said nodding towards the nurse and the rest of the guys murmured their approval. The five men followed the nurse and the remaining four watched as Ed walked through the door and sat next to Jules's bed, taking her hand in his.

"After everything that's happened it wouldn't be fair to break them up, Boss. Whether it was their relationship or on the team." Wordy said looking to Lou and Spike for support.

"Wordy's right, Ed didn't come right out and say they were in a relationship. He and Jules live together it makes sense he would know she was pregnant before she told any of us." Spike said. He and Wordy looked to Lou to help them out.

"I agree, Boss, it's not like Holleran will have any proof they're together. Besides, Jules is his favorite, he won't push the issue." Lou said and soon all three men were looking to Greg.

"How long have you three known?" Greg asked with a sad smile.

"I found out after Danny took HQ hostage. I accidentally walked into them comforting each other I didn't know for sure Jules was pregnant but I figured." Wordy said with a shrug.

"Lou and I found out a few months ago. Let's just say, we'll be knocking before we go into Jules' room again." Both Lou and Spike grimaced and blushed at that thought.

"Alright, we won't lie to Holleran but we don't have to tell him everything either." Greg said softly when he noticed the Commander himself walking his way. "Block the window guys." Wordy, Spike, and Lou turned and stood infront of the window, effectively blocking the view in where Ed was still holding Jules' hand.

"How is she?" Commander Holleran asked walking up to the group.

"She's resting for now." Greg said keeping his answers as short as possible.

"And the baby?" Holleran asked now looking suspiciously between the three blocking the window and their Sargent.

"Didn't make it. I already called Luria and she's going to come in tomorrow when Jules is more rested and open to talking about it."

"And the father?"

"Jules didn't tell me she was pregnant, let alone who the father is." Greg answered with a shrug.

"What about Lane?" The Commander asked hoping to find out whether the two were actually in a relationship.

"If he knows, he hasn't said either." Greg said knowing that wasn't what the Commander was really asking.

"Very well, update me when you know more." Holleran said with one last look towards the blocked window before turning and leaving. The four men let out a collective sigh of relief. They all moved back to their previous positions against the opposite wall to watch and make sure Jules was okay. An hour later they all stood a little straighter when they noticed Ed's sudden movement in the other room. Jules' eyes flutter open and they all say Ed smile through his tears and say something to her. They watched as Jules' hand flew to her stomach and ask Ed a question and after his answer her eyes filled with tears.

"Where is she?" Sam asked as he came rushing down the hall.

"Sam, now isn't a good time. Jules lost the baby." Greg said his hands on the younger man's shoulders to keep him from going in.

"What? How is she?" Sam asked looking in the window.

"Not good, neither of them are." Greg answered also turning to the window.

Ed had crawled into the small hospital bed, mindful of Jules' injury, and the two were holding onto each other, both with tears streaming down their face. They weren't okay, not even close, but maybe someday they would be.


End file.
